Experimental Touch
by AslanofTexas
Summary: Rouge finds out the truth to her power and how it is controlled now the question is what will she do with it? LR
1. Chapter 1

Title: Experimental Touch

Rating: R, whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Summary: Rogue finds out the truth to her power and how it is controlled; now the question is what will she do with it.

P.S. I haven't read all the X-men fics in the world so I'm sorry if this is like anyone else's, I swear it's not intentional.L/M

Chapter one

* * *

Rogue stared at her hands in shock. Her eyes were wide and shimmery with unshed tears. She'd done this to herself. She'd hurt some many because she had been afraid. How stupid was she?

After that first kiss with the boy from her hometown her parents had feared her and shunned her. They closed themselves off from her and prepared to get rid of her. She had caught them. That horrid night she had discovered what she was. She had been an abnormality, a pure accident. She had been the creation of the breeders, the breeders of mutant. Much like the men who had changed Logan, she too had been changed. They had taken her as a baby and insert the X-gene into her blood, transforming her. No one knew what would happen, that was half the reason for the experiment. They had delivered her pale baby body to an orphanage and adopted like a normal child. Her adopted parents had no idea. When she heard them yelling at the orphanage, then agreeing to keep her for another night before they came for her. They would take her back, back to the men who changed her.

How did she know this? She overheard it, the father had repeated everything to his wife. So Rogue ran. She ran up the stairs and tossed some small belongings into a bag, slipped out the window, then ran. She always wanted to go North, now was the time. She took every back alley and side street she knew till she was out of town. Slowly she managed to hitchhike her way. She fended off advances from the men often having to get out and walk several miles when they realized she would continue to refuse.

Finally she had reached it, Laughlin City. Her destination. She allowed herself a moment to relax before preparing herself to walk into the bar. She was far from home; she was safer among strangers than friends. Besides she didn't have anything better to do. She figured she might be able to sneak a coupled of bucks from the tip jar to get some food. Since her travels began she had the distinct disadvantage of scrounging for food.

The placed had been busier than she had expected, but it warm and nobody paid her any attention. Slowly she maneuvered around the people and headed towards the bar. She paused a moment to stare up at a huge cage in front of her. That explained why it was so busy. Shaking her head Rogue forced herself to look away from the half-naked man in front of her. Another man had entered the cage, a challenge. Rogue watched them fight for a while till the other man hit the half-naked guy in the nuts. She watched him pound the enemy away. He was like her, a freak, a mutant. No man could fight like that without a bruise. Then the fight was over and he had won. Smiling slightly Rogue turned away and headed for the bar. Spying the tip jar she slowly slid on to the nearby bar stool. She'd have to wait until the bartender looked away. But the bartender seemed to have caught on and moved it away from her. She resisted the urge to glare at him.

Looking around she tried to form a new plan for food. She never expected to see him sitting there. They traded glances, then turned away as though they both didn't know how to being a proper greeting. Then the man from the cage was back and angry. They had traded heated words for a moment. Then she had saved his life. Well really she hadn't done much, just yelled at him to look out, he had done the rest. He had exposed his claws to both the man and the bartender. He had destroyed the gun the bartender held with a flick of a wrist. After a moment the man released his prisoners and stomped out the door. He was deadly, he was dangerous, he was alive. Grabbing her bag Rogue leapt off the chair and fled after him. He could help her, he could get her food, he did owe her after all. He was leaving, she had to hurry. Jumping over the side of his trailer she sighed with relief. She had made it.

Then after a while of driving she had to move, he leg was cramping and he had heard her. He found her kicked her out, then took her back. She had asked for food and he had given her some, she had asked for warmth and he provided it. He helped her. He gave her what she needed. They had traded names, his Logan. She had offered advice, wear your seatbelt. He had argued, they had a wreck. Saber tooth had attacked them, they had been saved. Then the rest had been a blur. The school, Bobby, Logan attacking her, the train ride, Magneto, The statue of liberty. More action than her whole lifetime combined. Then he had left. Searching, wanting, waiting, and she was on her own again. But the truth had never been revealed before, she had never known. It was her fault. It had always been her fault.

* * *

Chapter one done. I figure this will be a short story for me so keep an eye out for updates.

Aslan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Experimental Touch

Rating: R, whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Summary: Rogue finds out the truth to her power and how it is controlled; now the question is what will she do with it. L/R

P.S. I haven't read all the X-men fics in the world so I'm sorry if this is like anyone else's, I swear it's not intentional.

Chapter Two

* * *

Marie wrapped the piece of cloth they had called a blanket around her. It made so much sense. How could she have not have seen it before?

After the Statue of Liberty Logan had left. At first it wasn't so bad. She could pretend he had run to buy groceries, or went on a weekend trip, but as more and more time passed her smile became harder and harder to maintain. Hours turned into days, days to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. That night hadn't helped either.

The night after Logan had accidentally attacked her people had recoiled from her. There was always fear in their eyes where the unknown curiosity had been before. A few braver students had made a game out of daring each other to "accidentally" brush against her skin. Out of fear for their life and her own mental ability she had covered her skin in layers upon layers of clothes. When they had begun to try to touch her face she got a mask. It was a plain white porcelain mask held to her head by a tough black ribbon. The professor had merely stared sadly at her the first time he saw her wearing it and none of the other teachers were allowed to ask.

Bobby had recoiled from her after that night as afraid as the rest. Though in his defense he had offered her some protection when the other kids started in on her. Honestly it would probably be best if she had just left, but she knew Logan would return and she wanted to be here when he got back. It was almost ironic he was the only reason she stayed.

It's not like her life was horrible staying at the school, but it wasn't the same. The half that didn't fear her didn't bother to go out of their way for her either. The teachers tried to help, but their sad looks of pity bothered Rogue more than she liked to admit. Besides she had more than enough friends to keep her content. Inside her own mind the three most influential people in her life sat on an imaginary couch watching her live her life and offering advice here and there.

Logan, the defiant rebel who passion flowed through every vein inside her body. Magneto, the persistent enemy fighting for what he believed in. And Kyle, the boy from her childhood who innocent love held together what remained of Marie's mind. In her mind the three men could be in peace and keep her company. True she'd rather have no one, but her in her mind, but she had grown used to their quiet company in her lonely hours. Yes, even Magneto had warmed up to her. True there would always be a slight tension at their disagreement over how to change the world, but she understood him now. She understood what made him think how he did, why he believed war was the only way and she accepted that. Though on one knew, they never faded. The one's she absorbed always stayed, just like their powers. She had Logan's fighting and healing abilities, Magneto's metal manipulation, and Kyle's innocent, if not kind hearted personality.

Marie smiled lightly as she worked on her sketch. She'd picked up this hobby for some unknown reason. Something to pass the time she supposed. Mostly she drew scenes from the school, like two kids wrestling, or lounging around after class. But lately she found a new inspiration in her free time. She would draw the men she respected and loved most. Sometimes Kyle, sometimes Magneto, and sometimes Logan. Logan was her favorite, which surprised no one. Not that many knew, she preferred her hobby to stay on the low key. Which is why it surprised her when _he _found her.

She'd been sculpting his fine chin with her pencil and pad when her had spoken to her.

"That looks nothing like me." She had jumped dropping her pencil.

"Logan!" She had cried from behind her mask stumbling to her feet.

"In the flesh." His arms held wide, waiting. She hadn't let him down. She had rush to his arms squeezing him for all she was worth.

"Easy Kid." Said Logan as he stumbled a bit at her added weight. Rogue laughed and released her captive picking up her pad and pent hat had been dropped to the ground.

"How've you been?" Asked Logan choosing to ignore her mask for the moment.

"Well enough. You?"

"Good. Finished with that dead end up north so I thought it was time to check in." Rogue nodded not letting the disappointment of the fact he might not be staying reach her eyes.

"Want some lunch?" She asked happily.

"Sure." Replied Logan following her to the kitchen. Rogue set about the task of making some hearty sandwiches while Logan silently dank a soda on the chair behind her. His eyes wondered across her form taking in all her changes in the last two years.

"When did you get so tall?" He asked after a moment.

"About a year ago I hit my next growth spurt. I'm now a fine 5' 8"." She replied spinning around, sandwiches in hand. Placing on plate in front of him she sat down across from him and removed her mask. Picking up her sandwich she took a bite when Logan asked her the question.

"What's with the mask?"

Rogue swallowed and stared at the table. "It's nothing, another fashion statement you might say."

"Marie, don't lie to me."

Rogue sighed and put down her sandwich and picked up her mask. "It's nothing." She replied. Logan growled low, but didn't ask her again she'd tell him soon enough.

* * *

Chapter Two. I know, short, but I'm trying to figure out how to build up to the next scene so hang in there with me.

To Reviewers:

Silent Murderess: Thanks, I tried to keep it as different as I could

Oracle: Thanks.

Emma134: Sorry it took so long.

Aslan


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Experimental Touch

Rating: R, whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Summary: Rogue finds out the truth to her power and how it is controlled; now the question is what will she do with it? L/R

P.S. I haven't read all the X-men fics in the world so I'm sorry if this is like anyone else's, I swear it's not intentional.

Chapter Three

* * *

The only sound Marie even registered in her brain was the sound of a ticking clock. Tick-Tock goes the clock. It wouldn't be long now, maybe another hour, if that. Marie wrapped the blanket tighter around her nude body. What went wrong?

After Logan returned her life had seemed so much brighter. He never stopped asking her about the mask, but she evaded his questioning. He asked the other teachers, but they too couldn't bring themselves to answer him.

Even Professor Xavier refused. Logan finally admitted defeat and let it go. Ever spare moment was spent with Logan, but even her presence couldn't distract Logan from Jean. It had taken a mere week before he was already finding new way to flirt with her. Rogue bit her tongue and said nothing. It was up to him who he liked, and besides what could she offer him. Jean could touch him, she couldn't. Simple.

It was during one of these times that Rogue was attacked. Logan had disappeared to the lab to "speak" with Jean about something. Rogue had decided to head outside and sketch. It was a lovely day and she needed a distraction.

Rogue turned the corner to head down the stairs. She was about halfway down when two boys stepped in her way. She'd seen them around several times before. One was a tall brown haired boy, named Jake who had the power to run incredibly fast. The other was a boy was slightly shorter, Jason was his name, but was also similar in appearance. They were brothers, but his power was different. Jason could climb walls without any help, some sort of sticky goo he could call to his hands.

She thought about going back, but her mind was made up for her when another boy fell in step behind her. She had nowhere to go if she went back up and at least somewhere to go if she could get past them. The boy behind her was new and she had yet to learn his name. She didn't even know what his power was yet. She'd have to find out if she managed to get out of this.

When she reached bottom the boys attached themselves to each of her arms.

"Hi there Rogue, long time no see." Rogue stood there, glaring.

"Not long enough."

"Ouch that hurt me Rogue. You wouldn't want me to hurt you, would you Rogue?"

"You could try." The boy grinned at her.

"Well I wouldn't want to break that lovely mask of yours. Here let me help you out of it." His hand reached out to untie her ribbon. Rogue struggled to retch out of their grip forcing him to return his hand to her arm for reinforcement.

"Don't touch me." The boys laughed and just held on tighter. The one behind her began to gently untie the ribbon.

"Stop it! Help! Help!" Cried Rogue, but no one answered. No one came to rescue her. The boy's laughed and laughed at her. They pulled her mask away from her and placed it on the steps out of the way.

"No one's going to help you chickie. You're a freak, even to people like us." The words stung, but she fought to ignore them, focusing more on trying to break free of their grip. They dragged her struggling body behind the stairs. She managed to yank one of her arms free and wasted no time in punching the other boy in the face. He released her arms and she started to run. She didn't get very far before the boy who had taken her mask pulled her back and all three weighted her down.

It wasn't until they stared to rip her clothes open did she scream. In fact she was beyond scared. She didn't want these people in her mind. She didn't want to lose anymore of herself. She wasn't sure she could come back.

There were hands all over her. Some ripping her shirt, some pulling her hair. All touching, yet not. If Rogue's worst nightmare come to life. She was down to nothing but her bra and tattered cloak before the first hand touched her. Jake had slid his hand under her bra and cupped her breast. Rogue froze. The light switch to her powers turned on and began to suck away at Jake. Jason yanked Jake away pulling him off her. Jake blinked a couple of times before he got his bearings again. The boys stared at him expectantly.

"Wow." Said Jake a smile beginning to spread across his face.

"That's felt great. I can see why people wouldn't want to let you go. It's the ultimate pleasure." Jake straddled her hips and leaned in close to her ear. Whispering, "And pain." Jake wrapped his fingers in her hair pulling her head back. He leaned in and placed a kiss hard upon her. As his life sucked away into her she cried. His form was becoming more and more in her mind. His memories and thoughts were flowing into her, overtaking her.

Suddenly he was gone, suddenly her arms were free, and suddenly she could move. Rogue quickly sat up and pulled what remained of her cloak around her. The three boys lay in crumbled heaps around her and one man stood before her. Logan was there.

He stood hunched over, huffing, trying to control his rage. Slowly he straightened and cracked his neck before turning to look at her. Rogue had managed to get to her feet and was gathering her clothes into one arm over her chest. She refused to look at him, instead focusing her attention on her mask at his feet. She walked over to it and picked it with one hand.

"Marie? You okay." Rogue held the mask up to her face before heading towards her room.

"I'm fine." Logan fell in step behind her. Rogue quickened her pace praying she could make it to her room before she cried even more.

"Marie." Logan's concerned voice made her choke.

"Not now Logan. Please." She said before finally reaching her door. She was faced with a new dilemma. Both her hands were full, how would she open the door. Logan refused to help, angry that she wasn't talking to him. Rogue dropped her clothes, refusing to show her face to the world. With a flick of her wrist she popped open the door kicking her clothes inside. Logan followed behind her.

"Please leave me alone Logan." Logan froze. What she said hit him like a slap in the face.

"No I won't." Said Logan slamming the door closed behind him.

"You've been goddamn evasive since I got back. What's wrong Marie? What's wrong with you?" Rogue choked again.

"You know what's wrong with me?! This is what's wrong with me!" Yelled Rogue holding up the mask at him. Logan pulled the mask from her hands and looked at it. It was cold, and porcelain, nothing very unique about it all. Logan raised his gaze and really looked at her for the first time without her mask.

She was still as beautiful as he remembered, but the mask had made his forget, so she took his breath away again. Her skin pale from the lack of sun, her hair disheveled and her clothes torn, but she was still beautiful. In fact the site of so much exposed skin made Logan's own desire awake. With a low growl he pushed it back tossing the mask to the floor, cracking it.

"Logan! Look what you've done!" She cried dropping to her knees. Gently she picked up the pieces of her mask as though afraid to admit it was really broken.

"What? What have I done! Tell me! What's so fucking important about that mask?!" Rogue cried then, releasing all the despair that had built up in her.

"Everything." She said. Suddenly Logan felt like an ass. Seeing her crying on the floor because of him was almost more than he could bear. Slowly he walked over to her placing a blanket her stole from her bed around her.

"Marie. Please, tell me what's going on." Rogue ignored him staring at the shattered face of her mask. Of her. Logan gently wrapped his big burly arms around her and held her, comforted her.

"Without my mask I'm a danger. A danger to everyone around me. It doesn't matter how much I try to avoid it, how much I cover up; they always find a way to get hurt. I finally had enough, enough walls, enough barriers to keep them all out. Now it's broken." Logan kissed the top of her head gently.

"Marie, that's a lie. Those boys purposely put themselves in danger and deserved everything they got. It's not your fault." Logan placed a hand gently on her cheek and turned her face towards him. "You're not broken." He said. Marie believed it. For that half a second she believed him. Then the power started to pull. He struggled to keep his face straight, but even he could not suppress the small gasp that left his breath at the pull. Marie ripped her face away and staggered a good three feet from him. Logan slumped against the floor, struggling to breathe.

Marie stared down at him. She'd hurt the person she loved. She had hurt him. She didn't have to. There was a way, a way to never hurt him again. Marie turned away from Logan and slipped on a shirt before running out the door. She had to be gone before he recovered. She had to do it, do it for him.

* * *

End of Chapter 3. What do you think? Reviews love.

P.S. Yes there is a reason I use Rogue at some points and Marie at the others. Can you figure it out?

Aslan


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Experimental Touch

Rating: R, whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Summary: Rogue finds out the truth to her power and how it is controlled; now the question is what will she do with it? L/R

P.S. I haven't read all the X-men fics in the world so I'm sorry if this is like anyone else's, I swear it's not intentional.

Chapter Four

* * *

Marie stared blankly at the walls around her, her body there, her mind not.

She was once again running to the garage, once again stealing the first car she saw, a jeep. She was once again speeding down the highway, once again feeling her heart pound in her chest.

She pulled over and parked in a nearby park and began her walk towards her only hope of a normal life.

The tall glass skyscraper stood in front of her, the sounds of rush hour traffic, of people shouting, all the sounds of a big city was drowned out by her racing mind. Rogue walked over to the end of the line of mutants that had formed outside the building. For an hour and half she heard every angry shout from the protestors like a knife in her heart. By doing this she would no longer be good enough to be one of them. Either way she couldn't win. Was it worth it?

Yes, for him, it was.

Finally she stood in front of the cold metal doors. Two more people and it would be her turn. One more person. Her.

Rogue stepped into the air conditioned building. It looked like a doctor's office, just in a bigger building. Slowly she walked up to the counter and left her name. A man walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her covered elbow and directed her towards a room to the left.

As she entered the room he asked her to raise her sleeve so he could take her blood pressure and do other mandatory task. Rogue nodded and lifted her sleeve for him. She never saw the needle until it was in her. Then suddenly everything went dark.

((((((((Logan POV))))))))))

Logan paced the office, his teeth grinding against each other. Where was she?

"Logan please! Your distracting me." Said Xavier as he tried to focus. Logan paused his fist clenching and unclenching.

After Marie had touched him she had bolted. He'd recovered to slow. True it was faster than a normal person could, but it had still taken him an hour to be able to stand. Long enough for her to be anywhere. He'd fetched Xavier, and after a quick discussion they he'd agreed to try and locate her.

Logan sighed and pulled her mask from his coat pocket. His thumb rubbed the crack he'd made gently. 'Marie, where are you?'

((((((((Marie's POV))))))))

Marie awoke to the dim room she was in now. The gray stone walls offered no answers to her millions of question. She no longer wore any clothes, just a shabby gray blanket. How long had she'd been here? Where was here? Where was Logan?

After what seemed like hours the man that had originally stuck her walked in followed by two beefy looking men.

"Hello Marie."

"It's Rogue to you." Replied Marie icily.

"Of course. Rogue. Your probably wondering why you're here? Correct?" Marie said nothing, her fingers clutching the blanket to her, covering herself as much as possible.

"Yes, well. My name is Collins. Dr. Collins. You originally came here for the cure is the correct?" He asked tapping his pencil expectedly to a clipboard he carried.

"Yes."

"Well congratulations on realizing your problem. It's people like you that corrupt our society, that make the world unsafe for our children. My job is to cure the world of people like you." Marie felt her heart stop.

"Now before you can receive our 'cure' the government has asked us to determine the root of each mutation so that we can better protect ourselves from the mutants that refuse to conform."

"I will never conform to you." Spat out Rogue in a sudden burst of defiance.

"My dear, I don't think you realize, you don't really have a choice. You decided when you stepped in here." Rogue stared. Stared at the evil smile that washed across Dr. Collins face. Stared as the 'beefy' men surrounded her, yanking her blanket away and once again sticking her with a needle.

'Logan……help……'

* * *

End of Chapter 4. Reviews get you love.

P.S. Yes there is a reason I use Rogue at some points and Marie at the others. Can you figure it out?

Aslan


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Experimental Touch

Rating: R, whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Summary: Rogue finds out the truth to her power and how it is controlled; now the question is what will she do with it? L/R

P.S. I haven't read all the X-men fics in the world so I'm sorry if this is like anyone else's, I swear it's not intentional.

Chapter Five

Marie stared at the ceiling recounting the tiles above her head. Anything, but thinking of that….

So many voices screamed in her head, demanding attention, too many. Kyle, Magneto, Logan, they surrounded her, making a shield with their own bodies in her mind. They were doing their best to keep the newcomer's out, but they couldn't hold them forever. Just a little bit longer and she would break, she'd break so bad she might never recover. She paused in her counting to look at Logan one last time.

He growled angrily in her head, trying to intimidate and scare away the new ones. He was failing, but her tried. She stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly in a hug. He glanced over at his shoulder at her, but didn't move, pushing someone that got to close back. Magneto and Kyle moved closer, tightening their circle, giving Logan a moment to address her.

Logan turned and faced her, cradling her gently in his arms. Concern etched on his face. She smiled sadly up at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered, kissing him lightly. He kissed her back, deeping the kiss with desperation. He knew they were about to lose this battle, that he was about to lose her. Hands reached through the protectors, pulling at her clothes, jerking her away. She cried out as their lips parted, fingers clinging to each other to hang on, just a moment longer. With a jerk his fingers slipped from hers and it was over.

Bodies, hands, lips, flesh they all covered her. Touching her in places she never dreamed, invading her in every way. Over and over she was violated, raped inside her own head as she had been in real life only moment before. As each knew attack touched her she's sucked them into her mind, but still they found pleasure in the pain she caused them, pushing it farther and farther, but never quite far enough to kill them. But in her mind there was no powers. In her mind they could do as they pleased for longer, without consequences. She had no control, the frail control she'd held for so longer shattered under the sheer number of invaders.

Her real attackers had left long ago. They had left her a shivering bleeding mess, covering in liquids she'd rather not identify. Mentally she'd held them off with the help of her boys, but now…now it was too late.

She could hear Kyle and Magneto shouting, and the roar of Logan in the distance, but they were too far away and it was much too late. She laid there like a rag doll, tossed around for all to share. Outside her mind she laid curled against a wall. Eyes open, staring, but not seeing. Her eyes stared at a sign hanging on the wall of her room. She couldn't read it if she tired, she could only be.

(((Logan's POV)))

Logan stared out the window, struggling to see the building from the airplane's cockpit. His seatbelt pulled against him in protest, but he ignored it. Xavier had found her; she had indeed gone to the building offering cures for mutants. He saw the sign she had seen, the one congratulating mutants for their cure. Xavier said he couldn't read her though; some kind of barrier blocked her from him.

Logan's growled deep in his throat. He'd find her, even if he had to rip this place apart, he'd find her. The plane landed next door on the roof, and Logan wasted no time jumping from his seat. Scott placed a hand on his arm.

"We have to be careful Logan. There's security everywhere and we don't want to harm any mutants. Logan grunted in response. Scott sighed and gave up, opening the door of the plane. It was useless to talk to him like this. He only prayed they weren't too late.

P.s. Yes I know I'm sorry I take forever to update. XD But seriously your reviews keep me going!

Aslan


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Experimental Touch

Rating: R, whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Summary: Rogue finds out the truth to her power and how it is controlled; now the question is what will she do with it? L/R

P.S. I haven't read all the X-men fics in the world so I'm sorry if this is like anyone else's, I swear it's not intentional.

Chapter Six

Marie curled into herself whimpering in the dark. How cruel it was to have the answer to her powers within her grasp only to have it ripped away from her. Fate's little jokes.

Marie gathered what was left of her mind, she shoved the broken pieces together into a box and sealed it, sealed the answers of her power, sealed her heart, sealed what was left of who she was away, to protect it. It was all she had left. The woman, the shell that remained became Rogue, the untouchable, the uncaring, the broken person she once was. Marie was now a ghost.

Logan, Magneto, Kyle, they eyed the shell before them with caution and sadness. They were bruise, bleeding, but they had shoved their way to her, found her in the mass of bodies. The men in her head bored finally of their play, jeered lightly at them from a distance. The three had taken guard as best they could beside Rogue. They knew her secret, knew what had become of their beloved Marie, and they would do their best to protect what was left of her. Protect her till someone worthy enough could break through again.

(((Logan's POV)))

For all Scott's warning of carefulness they wasted no time blasting through the walls of the skyscraper. Room after room they broke through, ignoring the cries of the surprised patients, of the doctors shouting for guards. It had taken them longer then he liked to admit to find her scent amongst so many.

Once he had it though they made good time. Of course she would be in the lowest level there was in the building. Logan had no patience for elevators so he left from platform to platform on the stair, using his claws when the guards caught up with him. He cared not if they were innocent, if the were just doing their job. All he cared about was Marie.

When he opened the final door to the basement any guilt he'd have harbored for the men he killed vanished. The stench of blood, of sex, and of death filled his nose, burning him. Marie was here, he knew. More beast then man Logan launched towards the room that held her scent. Four bounds and he was at her door. With a flick of his claws the door fell to pieces before him.

It took a second for the lights of the hall to fill her room, but when they did Logan wished he could unsee what was before him. On a plain metal bed lay Marie, cover from the waist down in nothing more than a thin blanket that was really more of sheet then anything. Purple bruises covered her back and arms, and trailed even lower below the sheet. Tiny gashes and cuts covered her pale skin and her hair was a tangled mess.

Slowly asi fafraid she might be dead, Logan approached her, kneeling beside her bed. Carefully he lifted her hair from her face, turning her face towards him. She was so cold, so still beneath his hand he had to check her pulse to make sure she was alive. He never wondered why touching her neck didn't hurt him. He never wondered why he didn't feel his lungs burning from her touch. All he saw was her eyes.

She was staring up at him, with dead as dead as any corpse. She didn't blink, didn't move, didn't acknowledge he was even there.

"Marie?" Nothing.

"Marie? Can you hear me?" Nothing. Logan's throat burned as he choked back a fresh wave of sadness. There was no time for that now. Logan scanned her body for more injuries; maybe she was hurt worse than he could see. The pattern of bruises and cuts covered her chest, her neck, her stomach. She had a black eyes and split lip, but nothing life threatening. He eyes the sheet for a moment, before turning his attention back to her face. He couldn't see anymore, it'd kill him.

Logan leaned forward and closed his eyes, then as deeply as he could, he sniffed her. So many scents invaded his nose it took a moment to sort them out. There were many attackers, at least 25 that he could tell, all male except for three. Logan opened his and began to sit back, but something caught his eye. Tilting his head lightly he stared at Marie's stomach, trying to figure out what he saw. Then it hit him. That wasn't just blood on her body, there was other things too, things that only come from sex. The salty smell of semen, and hot wax, massaging oils heated up to burn, what had this girl endured?

Logan jerked to his feet, punching the wall beside him. To say he growled would be an understatement, he roared. These people would pay; they would suffer more than any human ever had before under his hands. They would learn to fear The Wolverine.

Aslan


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Experimental Touch

Rating: R, whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Summary: Rogue finds out the truth to her power and how it is controlled; now the question is what will she do with it? L/R

P.S. I haven't read all the X-men fics in the world so I'm sorry if this is like anyone else's, I swear it's not intentional.

Chapter Seven

Marie sat quietly in the dark, her mind blank. The only sound was the steady besting of her heart. Even a broken heart still beats.

(((Logan's POV)))

Logan bent down, reaching for the sheet around Marie's waist. He jerked it, a little to roughly and winced as the smell of fresh blood form a tiny cut reopened and assaulted his nose. Carefully, Logan forced himself to take a breath, before reaching for her again. Gingerly he wrapped the sheet around her, covering her wounds and lifting her into his arms. She was so still, so heavy, so dead feeling. Logan pulled her close to his chest and raced from the room, kicking open the stairway doors as he passed. Xavier would know what to do, something was definitely wrong with her, something he feared he wouldn't be able to fix.

He ran into Scott halfway on the way back and didn't spare more than two words telling him hurry up. It took less than 5 minutes to return to the plane. Jean had gotten the message from Scott and was running up to the plan when he kicked open the last door. Nightcrawler hung poofed to the plan's opening, reaching out to help Logan up as he approached. Logan refused to hand her over and instead let Scott and Nightcrawler boost him into the plane. Logan huffed as he slide into his seat, reaching up and stretching the seatbelt across bother their forms. It seemed silly in light of the circumstances, but his guilty conscious wouldn't let him for get her voice, so long ago it seemed, telling him to buckle up in the winter's snow. It would be uncomfortable, but it'd do.

Carefully Logan slid the sheet from her face, tenderly cupping her cheek. Scott hissed at the site of her blacked eye, but kept quiet. Slowly Logan wiped her hair out of her face, briefly playing with the white streak in her bangs. He always seemed to be showing up to late. Too late to spare her the pain and horrors of this world, Logan growled low in his throat.

If only he hadn't of made her upset, if he'd just held his anger in check this time, maybe she wouldn't have run away. Maybe she wouldn't have tried to get the cure, maybe she'd still be warm and whole in her bed back at the school.

'_Or maybe she wouldn't.' _Xavier's voice rang loudly in Logan's head. He jumped lightly in surprise. Logan swallowed hard to ease the choking in his throat and nodded.

'_Can you help her?' _He asked, not entirely comfortable with mental communication.

'_I don't know Logan, I'll have to see her in person, there's still a barrier around her mind that I can reach from here.' _Logan stared down at his Marie, so frail in his arms.

'_Logan, I'll do what I can.'_ Logan nodded again and the connection was gone. They would be at the school in a few minutes, he'd have to wait and see about the rest.

When it was all said and done, it took ten minutes to return to the school and only five more to carry Marie to the infirmary. Xavier was already there, patiently waiting, with Beast by his side. Nightcrawler excused himself, saying that he didn't think there was much more he could do for her from here, leaving only Scott and Jean to follow in Logan's wake. Logan carefully laid Marie on the bed, stepping back so Beast and Xavier could examine her.

"For those of you that choose to remain from this point on I ask that you swear to secretly. We must not let anyone know of Rogue's condition, in order to protect her from those who will surely come looking for her. They had a specific purpose in mind and whoever took her and did this to her will certainly want her back." Everyone nodded at Xavier's words, silently submitting their confidentiality to him.

Beast leaned forward and with a pair of scissors cut the sheet that covered Marie. She never moved, never opened her eyes, if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of her chest you wouldn't even swear she was breathing. As the remaining strips of the sheet fell away, everyone except Logan took a moment to gasp. The damage from her back and chest had only continued if not with more intensity down her pelvis, her thighs and her legs. Wide angry red burns and tiny cigarette burns glowed against her pale skin. Logan gritted his teeth, but didn't look away. This was not how he imagined he'd see his Marie. True he'd tried not to give much thought to how she would look bare before him, but this was certainly not it. He would kill those that had done this to her, he would show them no mercy.

Xavier calmly rolled up beside Marie, placing his gloved hand across her forehead. Beast gently began normal medical procedures sliding needles and Iv's into her full of fluid and pain relievers. Logan watched and waited, studying Xavier's face carefully for clues to her condition. Annoyed that he still seemed blocked Xavier removed one of his gloves and gently touched her face again. Nothing, no powers sucking him dry, no pain, nothing. Xavier removed his hand and touched her again. Nothing.

Xavier glanced up at Logan whose eyes had widened in surprise. He hadn't realized it before, but he had touched her too, back in the cell. Two wide steps later he was beside her bed, lifting her hand into his. Nothing. It seems she had found he cure after all, but what was it? How could this be? So many questions and no answers yet. Xavier, following his thoughts exactly nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating again. He would find answers, even if it took all night.

(((Rogue's POV)))

Rogue yawned lightly, stretching in the darkness. Logan eyed her carefully, but didn't move from his spot on the floor, arms crossed. She smiled lightly at him, glancing over at Magneto and Kyle who seemed to be discussing something very mundane. This girl had no imagination. Rogue sighed and stood up, walking over to the metal box behind Logan. He growled lightly at her, but didn't stop her and she resisted the urge to pat him on his head like a good guard dog. Slowly she stepped through the wall and over to Marie. She looked so tiny and frail in the room. Just the way she wanted it. Rogue squatted down next to Marie, leaning close to her ear.

"My little Marie, I'm going to borrow your body, I hope you don't mind." Marie stared blankly up at her.

"Oh good. You see I'm tired of playing house in this mental jail. I'm going to go explore okay?" Marie said nothing.

"Gosh you're dull." Rogue stood and walked back towards the metal wall, pausing halfway through it to glance back at her ward.

"I think I'll take that Logan for a spin too, he seems like such fun." Marie's head snapped up, locking eyes with Rogue. She started to open her mouth, to speak, but Rogue just laughed as stepped back through the wall. Much better, it was always so much more fun to steal bodies when you got a reaction. Logan eyed her laughing form, but said nothing, looking away.

Rogue was about to say something to him, when a form approached her from the darkness. Rogue turned to face the figure, as Magneto and Kyle stood up, ready to spring into action if needed.

"Marie?" Xavier's voice sounded steady and calm as he stepped into view. Rogue smiled in surprise, what an excellent surprise.

"Xavier! Welcome! You'll have to excuse the mess, our new arrivals are quite pigs." Said Rogue walking over to embrace Xavier. Xavier blinked in surprise at the hug, looking over her shoulder at Logan for help. Logan huffed, but didn't move, Magneto was already approaching to explain.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Asked Xavier, carefully taking a step back from Rogue.

"Xavier I'm wounded! Well I don't suppose you would recognize me much, I've only had minor duties till now. Rogue at your service sir." Rogue bowed low to Xavier, straightening with a smile. And you already know my comrades, Kyle, Magneto, and Logan of course. Kyle and Logan stood back, nodding in acknowledgement, but it was Magneto who stepped forward shaking his old friend's hand.

"You look awful." Replied Xavier, eyeing the battered and bruise group warily. Magneto smiled lightly, nodding in agreement.

"We've been quite busy old friend. As you can tell it'd gotten quite crowded in here." Replied Magneto, sweeping his hand out towards the 'new comers' who sat chatting in the distance.

"Tell me, what has happened?" Magneto's smile faded and he sighed heavily.

"A great number of terrible things. It seems to have been too much for Marie to take, she's locked herself away to recover, Rogue here has stepped up to care for her in her absence." Magento replied, nodding to Rogue who stood politely off to the side, watching the group. Xavier took a moment to absorb this, before looking back at his friend.

"Tell me, what can we do?"

"There's only one thing to do. These people have got to go." Magneto replied, face deadpan.

"I'll see what I can do." Xavier turned from his friend, nodding to the group, who mostly ignored him, except for Rogue who waved goodbye. One by one they returned to their stations, all except Rogue who eyed Xavier's retreating for with a smile on her lips and an evil glint in her eye. Won't this be fun?

Aslan

Note: Gratz to Lord Anubis Judge of the dead for asking a very good question! I promise you guys I have an explanation and it will be covered in the story, it's just gonna take me a few chapters to get here. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Experimental Touch

Rating: R, whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Summary: Rogue finds out the truth to her power and how it is controlled; now the question is what will she do with it? L/R

P.S. I haven't read all the X-men fics in the world so I'm sorry if this is like anyone else's, I swear it's not intentional.

Side rant: I hate when I go back and reread my work and find spelling mistakes. I can recheck my stuff a hundred times, but it doesn't seem to make a difference, argh!

Chapter Eight

Her thoughts seemed so heavy, so much effort these days. Wouldn't it just be easier to leave things up to that Rogue girl? She should stop trying so hard and just relax, let someone else take the reins for a while. Besides there was nothing good outside these walls, my friends.

(((Logan's POV)))

Logan gently stroked Marie's hand patiently waiting for Xavier to return. As the minutes passed though his resolve began to wane. Logan was contemplating the consequences of shaking him when Xavier returned. He slowly sat up, removing his hand from Marie's face and blinked several times before looking down at Marie sadly.

"Well?" Growled Logan, eager for news.

"Well she's alive, still there, but she's been under attack for quite a while. She won't return to us anytime soon Logan, I'm sorry." Logan's growl grew stronger and Xavier paused and let him finished before speaking.

"I have an idea, an experiment if you will. I can't promise anything, but we might be able to help speed the process along." Logan stood up, leaning over Marie, gripping her sheets tightly.

"Well what is it old man?" Xavier ignored him, turning to face the group that had been observing silently.

"I'm sorry, but I think from this point on it this should just be covered by Beast, Logan and I. I will let you know how her recovery goes from here." Scott and Jean looked apprehensive at Marie's still formed, but nodded and silently left the room. They trusted Xavier's judgment; it was up to him now. Xavier turned and faced Logan once more.

"Marie's scared, she will not return with so many people up there. We are going to have to draw them out one by one, literally forcing them into just a memory and not an active participant in her mind. We can't' remove them, it's too late for that, but we can block them off, fade their existence if you will." Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But how?" Xavier sighed and let his gaze fall back to Marie's battered face.

"In order to know how to help her we'll need to know what happened to her. I can use my ability to display what I see into a monitor. We are going to have to watch her memories, every last one. When we can identify and corner off each individual I can enter her mind and place them into memory chambers."

"Memory chambers?" Logan sat back down, confusion still winning the best of him.

"It's hard to explain, the easiest way would be to show you what I'm talking about." Xavier closed his eyes and broadcasted what he wanted to describe to Logan. Logan jumped, but quickly focused trying to understand. Xavier imagined taking an image of Magneto and walking him into a giant life-size tube basically. Once inside it locked and a screen appeared above it. On the screen broadcasted a memory of Mari e on top of the Liberty Statue. With a press of a button the screen flicked off and Magneto could not get out. With the image gone, Logan blinked, shaking his head as to help rid the vision.

"Understand?" Logan nodded lightly.

"You're going to do this with every single person inside Marie's head? "

"Yes, that's the idea." Logan was silent for a moment, before replying.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" Xavier smiled lightly.

"I need you to identify the culprits of course. If these are the same people that made your claws then you would know them best. And besides…" Xavier placed a hand on Marie's gently. "You're the closet thing she has to family; she's going to need you Logan. She's going to need you to be there, to be strong for her. And whether she's going to like it or not, you are going to need to know what happened to her, to help her." Logan nodded, his face grim. He wasn't sure he was going to able to be that person for her, but damnit, he'd try.

"Well now that's worked out, I need you too to move. I need to run some tests and clean her up. Give me an hour tops." Said Beast, suddenly appearing behind Logan. Logan took one last look at Marie. Quickly he leaned down and kissing her head lightly, before walking out of the room. Xavier's wheelchair followed quietly behind him. With a stretch Logan began his descent to the kitchen, might as well get refreshed while he could; this was going to be a long night.

Aslan

A little short I know, but the experiment begins next chapter!


End file.
